Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 02
My Impurest Heart for You (したごころを君に) is the fourth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the second episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on July 21st, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Chisa Yukizome continues her mission to bring the students in her homeroom class closer together. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 02/Image Gallery'' Plot Chisa is happily circling the days of the calendar. Kohichi notices, and Chisa tells him that is all the days her entire class has attended; a full attendance. Chisa says that it will soon be time to choose a class representative, and Kohichi says it is a big decision for the Homeroom teacher. Chisa teasingly asks Kohichi to remind her who their Homeroom teacher was. Kohichi says he is too busy scouting and currently has his eye on a girl who is undefeated in underground gambling, but warns her not to get too comfortable, and says they could be stuck teaching the Reserve Course if things get out of hand. Chisa assures him they are all good kids just as the phone rings. Chisa answers, and the substitute teacher panics on the other end, saying they are all monsters. Chisa goes to confer with Kohichi, who is gone. Chisa races back to the classroom to find it in ruins and Nekomaru and Akane fighting. Akane wonders how she will beat Nekomaru, and Teruteru offers to give her some doping corn syrup that he and the Ultimate Pharmacist cooked up together. Akane drinks it, and immediately bulks up. She and Nekomaru's clash causes more damage, and Peko says she will stop them, but Fuyuhiko orders her not to interfere. Hiyoko sees a bottle roll past her. Chiaki and Ryota both get annoyed and leave the class. Ryota says there is no point in making friends and Chiaki says she can't make friends with game anyway. Chisa is enraged to hear that, and tells Chiaki that if she enjoys playing those games, others will have fun playing them with her. Alone, Chisa informs Kyosuke what she has learned so far at Hope's Peak. She tells him about the Reserve Course, where students who don't have any talent whatsoever pay astronomical fees to attend Hope's Peak. Kyosuke wonders how the money is being spent. Chisa says the board of trustees is hiding something, and says she'll focus on the Reserve Course. Kyosuke apologizes for pushing such a dangerous task onto her. Chisa asks him to show he is sorry by calling her "Chisa" instead of "Yukizome". Kyosuke smiles and says maybe next time he will. Kyosuke says if the overseas expansion is a success, he'll have more authority to speak on the matter. Kyosuke wishes Chisa luck before hanging up. Mahiru sees Chisa in the hallway, and tells her the whole class is waiting for her to return. Chisa is ecstatic to hear that, and sees Mahiru has a bag with her. Mahiru says she made plans to eat lunch with a friend. Chisa remembers that she is friends with one of the Reserve Course students from middle school, and tells Mahiru to go and have lunch with her friend. Hajime is relaxing by the fountain when Chisa shows up, and startles him. She scolds him for wasting his life away instead of making memories. Hajime retorts she isn't in class either. Chisa says she wants to talk to Hajime about why he entered the Reserve Course. Hajime says he has been wanting to attend Hope's Peak sinc he was a kid, but now he can't find his resolve. Chisa inquires whether Hope's Peak allows Reserve Course students into the main building if they do well enough. Hajime says he wishes, but says they have no use for a scrub like him. Chisa snaps at Hajime for putting himself down, and says self confidence is the key to achieving anything in life. After Chisa leaves, Kazuo shows up to ask if Hajime has decided if he wants to partake in the school's latest project. He cautions Hajime about changing who he is, and says there is no shame in being normal. Chisa returns to the classroom and finds the entire class playing games on a monitor, built by Kazuichi. Chisa partakes in the fun herself, and observes how the class has grown closer. Hiyoko and Teruteru come in with a large container of soup. Peko and Ibuki comment on how Chiaki had requested the soup, since they had forgotten to eat after cleaning the class. As everyone eats, they start to feel strange. Hiyoko reveals she dumped a bottle of aphrodisiac into the soup, much to Teruteru's disdain. Under its effects, Nekomaru and Akane feel drawn to each other, Mahiru snaps some sexy selfies, and Fuyuhiko tries stop Kazuichi from having inappropriate relations with Sonia. Peko gets up to help Fuyuhiko, but Mikan grabs onto her and asks to play with the tip of her sword. Hiyoko laughs at everyone's suffering, but becomes frightened when Teruteru is determined to have his way with her. She is saved when Chiaki intervenes and sends Teruteru flying with a single punch. Chiaki tells him not touch her classmates. Teruteru reminds her he is also her classmate, before they both pass out. Chiaki awakens in the hospital to find the girls around her bed. They are all impressed with how she punched Teruteru. Chiaki explains she used that move to take on another guy called Willy in a game that the girls seem familiar with. After everyone is recovered, Chisa says they need to choose a class representative, and nominates a reluctant Chiaki. Everyone agrees with Chisa's decision, and Chiaki agrees to take on the role of class representative. Chiaki meets with Hajime after school, and drags him to an arcade to play a new game. The next day, Hajime sits in class, and a new student named Natsumi Kuzuryu introduces herself while simultaneously insulting the entire class. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * At the beginning of the episode, Kohichi informs Chisa that he is going to scout a "girl in the gambling world who is apparently unbeatable", referring to Celestia Ludenberg. * The video games the class play include references to , , , and . * Some notable scenes Kazutaka Kodaka mention from this episode: ** His favorite scene involving Kazuichi. The scene was when Kazuichi is eagerly talking about how great the monitor is by himself and totally ignored by his classmates who is engrossed in playing games.'''Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152894297203/zetsubou-hen-profiles-v-two-guys-a-girl-and-a Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] ** His favorite scene involving Fuyuhiko. The scene where Fuyuhiko locked in a grapple with Kazuichi under the effects of the aphoristic.Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152637311058/zetsubou-hen-profiles-iv-lady-lovely-locks-and Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] ** He enjoyed the scene with Nekomaru and Akane staring into each other's eyes under the effects of the aphoristic. He described the scene as a "shoujo manga".Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152999978088/zetsubou-hen-profiles-vi-power-duos-as-you-may Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] * Kodaka wrote he offered more explicit jokes with Teruteru's scenes in this episode, "but as one would expect, we didn’t go overboard." References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes